This invention relates to methods and apparatus for applying indicia (e.g., tax stamps) to objects (e.g., packages of cigarettes).
It is frequently necessary to apply indicia such as tax stamps to the outside of objects such as cigarette packages. Sometimes the objects have already been enclosed in outer packaging such as cigarette carton packaging. In that case, the outer packaging must first be opened, the indicia applied, and then the outer packaging reclosed. For example, a cigarette distributor may have the right to distribute cigarettes in two or more areas requiring different tax stamps. The cigarette manufacturer may ship the cigarettes to the distributor without the required stamps. The distributor must then apply the appropriate tax stamp to each cigarette pack prior to delivering the cigarettes to the area in which they will be consumed. Because the cigarettes are typically shipped to the distributor in cartons (e.g., of ten packs to the carton), the distributor must open each carton, apply the necessary tax stamps, and then reclose and seal the carton.
To further complicate the foregoing task, cigarette manufacturers from time to time produce or at least propose to produce cigarettes of different size (including cigarettes of different diameter), cigarette packs of different size (e.g., because the number or size of the cigarettes in the pack is different), and cigarette cartons in which the number and/or arrangement of the packs is different. This makes it extremely difficult to devise an automated way of applying tax stamps which is universally applicable to any possible combination of the foregoing variables.
Still another problem with the foregoing task is that the tax stamps to be applied generally have monetary value. It would therefore be highly desirable to facilitate protection of the stamps while they are not in use.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide improved and simplified methods and apparatus for applying indicia such as tax stamps to objects such as cigarette packs.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide tax stamp or other indicia applying methods and apparatus which are sufficiently flexible or adjustable to be readily adaptable to various indicia applying tasks.
It is still another object of this invention to provide indicia applying methods and apparatus in which the indicia supply is readily removable to facilitate resupply of the indicia when the methods and apparatus are in use, and protection or security of the indicia when not in use.